Every Time
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: "Do you know how proud I am of you?" He asked. "You became a doctor because you wanted to help people, and as an M.E. you give the victim's a voice." He spoke softly. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Fin. Thank you," she whispered.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: So just a little, fluffy one-shot. I hope you guys like it. *_***

Every Time.

Fin looked to a nervous Melinda as he pulled up outside of her parent's house. She was looking out the window and biting on her finger nails, something she never did unless she was nervous. It was one of her habits he had learned over the many years that he had known her.

Reaching over, he gently touched her arm, which caused her to jump. He gave her a small smile. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

Melinda looked at him, pulling her lower lip through her teeth. She looked a little unsure about his question. He knew she didn't want to be here, but it was her sister's rehearsal dinner and so, her family – her practically estranged family at that – had asked her to come. She looked back out the window for a moment. "You know… I'm lucky if I get to talk to them twice a year, and that's only over the phone," she mumbled.

Fin reached out and rested his hand on her knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "That's because they're idiots!" He exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Melinda laughed a little as she looked to him once again. "If I go in there… all I'll hear about is how Tania's this… Tania's that… All because she's a lawyer. I'm a fucking doctor for God's sake, but apparently that's not good enough. I mean seriously!" She said frustrated.

He looked at her a little surprised. It was very rare to hear Melinda Warner swear, and when she did then you knew she was upset. He was all too well aware of the problems with Melinda and her family. When she was eighteen, she had decided to pursue medicine instead of law like her parents had wanted. Of course, that had caused a rift between them, and Melinda's older sister Tania was their favourite because she was a lawyer.

Fin sighed slightly. He had known Melinda for fourteen years. They had met in their first year of college to be exact, and over that time she had shared stories of her life, and he had done the same in return. He felt so sorry for her, that her parents wouldn't support her in her career choice, but he was so proud of her for never backing down. That was one of the things that he loved most about her. She was resilient. Nothing got her down and if it did, she would always pick herself back up.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you know how proud I am of you?" He asked curiously. Melinda shook her head no, so he continued. "You never gave up on your dream. Melinda, you have a heart of pure gold. You became a doctor because you wanted to help people, and as an M.E. you give the victim's a voice." He spoke softly, pausing for a moment. "Your sister's a lawyer. Big deal! She's a defence attorney. Defence attorneys are snakes. They get the bad people off. You help to give the victim's a voice, so that we can find their abuser while your sister… defends their abusers. If I had to pick between you and your sister… I would pick you every time," he said softly as he lightly bounced his index finger off of her nose.

Fin hoped he helped cheer her up a little bit. He knew she would never be truly happy about having to go in there. He just wanted to help her feel a little better about the situation she was currently in.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard her sniffle. He looked at her, frowning when he seen tears flowing down her milk chocolate cheeks. He was confused. Had he said the wrong thing? He didn't think it had sounded wrong. He looked at Melinda curiously when he heard her giggle, probably at the confused look on his face. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Fin. Thank you," she whispered as she leaned over towards him.

His eyes went slightly wide when he felt her press her luscious lips against his. He was in shock… complete and utter shock. He had not been expecting that. His mind was running all over the place. He hadn't thought she had feelings for him. He had thought she had just thought of him as just a really good friend. He knew he had feelings for her, and he knew they were very strong. All he wanted to do was keep kissing her, but he was still confused. After all, her kissing him now, could just be a heat of the moment thing because she was upset.

He rolled his eyes at his silly thoughts. Pulling back, he stared at Melinda with a surprised look on his face. He didn't really know what to say to her. Where did he start? Honestly, he was speechless, and he was never speechless. He locked eyes with Melinda. She had a smile on her face, but it soon turned to one of confusion. "I-I'm sorry… I just… I thought-" He cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips.

He gave her a smile. "I just wasn't expecting it," he said softly. "It's just… I mean… Well…" he found himself stammering. What was with the stammering? He sighed, deciding to just come out with it. "Well, was this… just now… a mistake?" He asked curiously, but a little shyly. He averted his eyes from hers, just praying to God that she said no.

Melinda placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head up, so he was looking at her. "Of course not," she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his once again.

Fin pulled back once again, looking at her with a big, goofy grin. "Really?"

Melinda slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Will you stop pulling away?" She exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get a good kiss outta you?" She asked as she pressed her lips against his once again, this time holding him close to her, so he couldn't pull away.

Fin smiled against her lips. He had not expected this when he had agreed to go to her sister's rehearsal dinner with her… not that he was complaining. In fact, he was enjoying it… a lot.

He let his tongue flick out and trace her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, twisting and thrusting against one another. He smiled when she moaned slightly. It was a deliciously, enchanting sound. He deepened the kiss even more, his tongue exploring her mouth freely. He groaned slightly. She tasted so good.

He groaned trying to protest a little when Melinda broke the kiss, growling as her phone began buzzing. Looking at it, she sighed. "It's my mom. She wants to know where I am." She rolled her eyes. "What, am I in high school?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

Fin chuckled. "I guess that's our queue to go in then?" He asked, lightly pressing his lips against hers.

Melinda giggled. "I guess so," she said as she sat back in her seat properly and opened the car door, stepping out.

Fin couldn't help the beaming smile that was on his face as he stepped out of his car. Shutting the door, he locked the car and then walked around it. Gripping Melinda's hand, the two of them began walking up the footpath towards the massive house. He glanced to her when she let out a sigh.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when they reached the front door. He kept a tight hold on her hand, not wanting to let her go, ever. He was hopelessly in love with her. He just had to find the right time to tell her. He didn't think now would be a good time, though. "If you don't want to do this, we can just turn around and go back home," he said softly as he looked at her.

Melinda looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile. "Before we go in here… I just want you to know that… I love you, Fin," she whispered softly.

Fin smiled, his heart fluttering at what she had just said. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, too," he softly murmured.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Sorry if it's not so good. It's really late and I'm tired. **

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
